The Demon Child
by The Potal
Summary: Gabriela Erskine is a fourteen-year-old girl, which most people call the Demon Child. She has strange powers. It is Sherman's birthday next month, and what better gift than an older sister? But when the Wayback messes up, and turns Mr. Peabody into a man, that is only the beginning. For the Queen of the Demons wants him(a Mogadorian), and only the Demon Child can save him.
1. At Birth

Hi, Peabody here. You see, this is the actually story of how this whole crazy all out war started. The date is now January 4, 2014. Right now, what's left of the army is stuck in an old shack. Hope is fading as fast as the snow is falling. Sherman is gone. So is Lloyd. Katrina is near death. How did this happen, you ask? Well now, this all started...

(Mr. Peabody's Note:) I almost died the day I was born...

* * *

Dogs usually have a lot of puppies. But Major Montogram had never heard of anything of this sorts. He watched in confused awe and madness as Agent D's chest went up and down. All of her other babies(four boys and five girls) had been born yesterday. This one, though, had somehow manged to be born a day later.

Carl finally arrived just as the pup finally got all the way out. It was a cute, all white boy. And the runt. Major Monogram's frown deepen. Hopefully, he wouldn't have to kill it. "Awwwwwwww," Carl said. He bent down and picked up the pup just as he yelped for his mother. "She's sooooo cute!" "Carl, that's a boy." "Oh." Carl put him back down in the hay. The pup yelped again weakly for his mother. Major Montogram gave a curt nod and started away. Carl soon followed. The pup yelped yet again, and this time his mother answered. He turned and tried to get some milk but his brothers and sisters just pushed him away and yelped," Go away peabody." The pup back away, whimpered, and laid his head down. His mother scoffed at this. Personally, she did not care for the pup. Without special help anyway, the runt would die. Two people walked towards the pen. One was an old, tired man. Bald, glasses wearer, and wearing peasant's clothes, he looked clearly pathic next to the other one. The other one was clearly a Queen of some sorts. She wore a crown and the most uglest camo colored dress ever.

But the pup did not see this. All he smelled as he lifted his tiny head, was the two human figures. The Queen of all Creatures and Demons lifted him up with uncaring hands. The pup whimpered. She smiled with a hint of evil and chuckled. "I want this one. "Excuse me, my Lord, but what difference does it make?" the man asked. The Queen , nearly squishing the pup, swished around. "What's the difference?! What's the difference!? He's obviously been born just now!" The Queen then whispered something into the old man's ear. "Oh. What a stupid mistake, my Lord." "Yes, yes it was," the Queen said, shoving the poor pup into a basket.

It was two months later. 12-year-old twins, Jenny and Gage Othangenthepo were bored as they stumbled around in the woods. "You want to play pirates?" Gage asked, on a low, loose tree branch, with a stick in his right hand. Jenny looked at him. "Really Gage? Pirates in the woods?" "What?!" Gage said, leaping off the tree branch. "Let me guess... you want to play princes..." His voice trailed off as the twins noticed a house? "What's a house doing in the middle of the woods?" Jenny wondered aloud. "I donna know. Maybe it's a witch's hut inside and she ea-" "Gage. No." Gage smiled. Lets go in." "What?! Go in?!" "Yea! Come on!"

"What do you think she has in here?" Gage whispered as they opened a look-alike ice room. "Frozen kid meat?" "Ssssh!" Jenny snapped. The children gasped. For everywhere you looked was bags and bags of ice. But that wasn't the reason they were gasping for. In the middle of the room, on a desk, in a strangely not frozen(like everything else) cage, was a frozen new-born pup. They rushed to the cage. "Do you think he's a mutant?" "Gage, no! He's just a pup!''

Gage crossed his arms and muttered under his breath," Still doesn't mean he's not a mutant..." Suddenly the children heard a noise. The turned to the noise, then to the frozen new-born pup. Gage turned to go, back Jenny grabbed him. "We can't leave him!" "And why not?" "Gage!" Gage sighed. "Fine."

They got the poor pup, and wrapped him up in a piece of cloth they had manged to quickly get all the ice off, and left.

"Go and drown that, that_ thing!_" Mrs. Othangenthepo exclaimed in her yellow wheelchair. Jenny and Gage had just gotten home, and had shown the little pup, who was now unfrozen and playful. "But Mother!" Gage exclaimed. "No butts!" Mother cried. Jenny laughed as the dog attempted to lick her. Mrs. Othangenthepo gave her a disapproving glance. Mr. Othangenthepo walked in from the back door with a log. He wiped his brow. "Oh, Marcy let them keep him." Mrs. Othangenthepo, a fat, old, ugly woman, gave him a disapproving glance.


	2. Dear Diary

Dear Diary, ?/?/?/

It has been two weeks since we have gotten our new little pet. We haven't chosen a name for him yet, but I think, personally, we shold call him Sir Bump His Head A Lot. Quite the adventurer, he is. Though his eyes aren't open yet(they should any day now), it's not stopping him. Right now he just banged his head against my onto my desk, looking for me. He must be hungry.

Now, I'm not one for telling my secrets to a diary for my little brothers to snatch it, but it's killing me. And Gage knows it. But if Mother and Father finds out...

Anyway, the secret:

Our Dog can Talk!

He started around two days again saying,"Me hungry," and," Gagey, Jennyy..." We, Gage and I, nearly freaked. Then we almost cried of joy. Cause who can say, they personally, got a talking dog?!

* * *

Dear Journal, Same day as above.

My dog can talk, my dog can talk, my dog can, wow I really need to name him. Our little pet has just run into my room causing my sister to laugh in her room. Wait, I got it!

* * *

"Jenny, come here!" Gage yelped, picking up a now struggling pup. The pup barked. "What?" Jenny asked, entering. It had only taken her a matter of per seconds. Her room after all, was just on the other side of the hall. "I got an idea for his name!" Jenny smiled. "So do I!" "I think it should be Mr. Peabody!" The pup heard this and started to say Peabody over and over again. Jenny's brow deepened. "Mr. Peabody?" "Yea. You know, for when we found him, he was the size of a pea and-" "I know, I get it. It's rather pathic, but okay." Just then the pup could be heard whimpering in pain. They looked down to see that his eyes were just starting to open. The twins were identical twins. With both a smile, lots of freckles, and red hair, they looked a lot alike. Mr. Peabody's eyes all the way opened. "Peabody!" he said. The twins giggled.

That night, the twin's father lost his life to a posioness snake. The next morning, Mr. Peabody was off to New York's Animal Adoption Center...

Alright, Gabe here. I'll be telling the next chapter...


	3. Tick, Tock

January 5, 2014:

Today, hope is fading fast for the Savoirs. Hello, my name is Gabriela Erskine, and I'll be telling you the next few chapters. First thing to know about me is that I'm a total tomboy. I can't go anywhere unless I'm wearing my Yankees cap on backwards, my brown Texas Ranger T-shirt, and jeans. Right now I'm with Lloyd, Sherman, and the rest of the non trapped Savoirs.

People used to call me the Demon Child. And I used to believe them. But now I know better. For what demon power is healing?

* * *

"And remember Mr. Peabody, if you feel disliked to in the PTO, bring snacks. Everyone likes a good snack!"

"Yes Sherman, I know."

A boy and his dog sped past the the silver gates of the school and into the parking lot. Sherman-the little boy- jumps off and yells,"Bye Mr. Peabody! Remember I have robotics club after school!"

He started to run off when Mr. Peabody suddenly yelled, "Sherman!" Sherman turned.

"Yes?"

"I-I love you Sherman."

Sherman smiled. "I have a deep regard for you too, Mr. Peabody."

"Hi, Sherman!" a girl's voice said from behind. Mr. Peabody and Sherman both turned to greet Penny.

"Hey Penny!" Sherman greeted as he waved. He waved goodbye to his father and ran off to be with Penny. Mr. Peabody turned to get ready to go home. "No doubt about it, every dog should have a boy."

He left.

* * *

8:45 am. Mr. Peabody groaned as he tried to screw the bolt into place. Giving up on the task, he gently rolled out from under the Wayback to look at the clock. 8:47 am. "_Time really goes by slow when you don't have your boy,"_he thought to himself. Getting up to go get a snack, he unknowingly bumped into a button. As Mr. Peabody walked away a timer on the Wayback appeared. It started to tick down from forty.

* * *

"Loser!"

"Jackass."

"Well, um, girly-girl!

"Fight! Fight! Fight !Fight!" the group of orphans yelled as we fought.

I grunted as I pushed harder into the mud, trying to knock Zach Evergreen into it. Both of us were covered in it from head to toe. I smiled as I got a better grip. Zach's smile faded. I suddenly raised my right leg up and kicked Zach into the mud. "Stop!" a voice called out from behind the crowd.

* * *

You see, before this all out war started, I was a normal tomboy orphan. Well, if you don't count the fact that many people called me the Demon Child, as not normal. And I believed them. I believed that I was the Demon Child because of my ability to bend water. I had never met to harm that kid, honest, but when you discovered that you got water bending powers that very day...you can't really control them... well, well.

* * *

The group of orphans separated to make two groups to make room for Mrs. Hunion. She soon appeared. "I'm guessing you're pretty proud of yourself Demon Child?" she asked.

I thought for a minute, then putting my hands on my hips, I said," Yes. I am."

"Well I think you should be ashamed of yourself," Mrs. Hunion remarked.

"Right, I supposed to let them hit me."

"You bring it upon yourself. And you, Zach, we do not hit girls. "

"But Mrs. Hunion it's not a girl. It's just Gabe."

Mrs. Hunion put her hands on her hips and shook her head.


	4. The Machine of Many Wonders

January 6, 2014,

Katrina will live. Sherman and Gabe have appeared outside the hut, and are trying to get in. Hope is rising now. Today was a good day.

-_Mr. Peabody_

* * *

That afternoon, when Mr. Peabody entered the room which held the Waybac, the timer had finished. All that it needed now was for someone to touch the Waybac.

Mr. Peabody walked over to the Waybac, bent down, and got on the cardboard slap with wheels. He then gently pushed himself under the machine. But no sooner than when he touched it, he cried of horrible pain. An electronic shock shocked Mr. Peabody. He started to twitch. And twitch. And twitch.

Suddenly, he started to change. His ears grew shorter and looked more and more like a human's. His whole body changed color, and his legs and arms grew two times bigger. By the time it was over, he looked just like a human.

* * *

"Okay Sherman! Bye Sherman!" Penny called from her seat in her family's van. Sherman waved back.

"Bye Penny!" He blushed. You could tell that he liked, liked Penny. Penny's family's van started to back out of the parking lot.

Mr. Peabody had to rent a car, he was that big compared to his old motorcycle. He now had four fingers and a thumb on each hand, was as tall as Paul, and wore a nice coat along with his stylish bow tie. One lady had even considered him as cute. Mr. Peabody, of course, didn't know how to react to that.

"Sherman?"

Sherman turned, it was clear who he expected to see. But when he saw a man instead of his father he was shocked. "How...um,...how do you sound like my father?"

"Because I am Mr. Peabody."

"Right. And I'm Miss Grunion."

"Sherman, it is me! It's a long story, but when I tried to fix the Waybac, I was turned into a human!"

"Right, then wha-"

"The only thing at school that scares you is that old lunch lady that serves on Tuesday, your favorite color is red, and your favorite stories are the _Choose Your Own Adventure_ stories until the endings."

"Wow, it is you, Mr. Peabody."

* * *

January 7, 2014

Today is a good day. Lloyd, Sherman, and Gabe have finally reached the inside of this hut. We are no longer trapped in this hut. We are now waiting on the rest of our army to show up. I'm so glad to see my boy and girl again. Girl, you ask? Sherman's wish for his 8th birthday was an older sibling, and so Gabe was adopted. What's this? Kaitlyn's here. This is a good day.

-_Mr. Peabody._

* * *

"Could wait all night and day  
To go to a party  
Sit down and wait  
Give my request to the DJ  
'Cause my song he's gotta play  
And when I hear that beat  
I get my body up out my seat  
Grab a guy and move my feet  
He's playin' my song," I sang quietly as I pulled my new white Camp ABC T-shirt over my big fat head. It was early the next morning. The song continued to play in the morning air.

"Play, come on  
Play that song  
Play it all night long  
Just turn it up and turn me on  
Play, come one DJ  
Play that song  
You that it turns me on  
Just turn it up and turn me on."

I grabbed my jeans and began to put them on. I was in my dormitory, no. 49. My dormitory was in a big building with dormitories stacked upon each others all the way till the 50th floor. I was on the fourth.

"Hey!" cried a voice from under my window. I finished pulling up my jeans and looked out of it. There was Zach. Zach was a skinny boy with long shaggy sand colored hair and light blue eyes. We may have fought yesterday,but it was fake. You see, every time Zach got into trouble, he was sent to the kitchen to wash dishes. And every time, we get a free sample of the new desserts. Zach and I have been best friends for that and something else since the dawn of time. "Hey!" I called out. "Did you bring it?"

Zach nodded. "You better hurry. Mr. Burrow will be upset with you if we're late." I nodded and left my dormitory.

When I was outside with Zach, we began to walk. Zach pulled out a small cupcake from his pocket and broke it into two. He gave me a slice. "Is this it?" I asked, shocked.

"Hey...it's not my fault! The kitchen's locked up for some reason."

"With good reason."

Three girls stood in our way. One had blonde hair and blue eyes(Storm), other had brown hair and green eyes(Lindsay), and the last had golden hair and blue eyes(Skyler.) I rolled my eyes and said, "Hey Skyler."

"Hey."

There was a moment of silence. Those three girls and I didn't have a good, um, history together. "Didn't you hear ass for brains? There's going to be a dinner party and no one is gonna steal anything," Skyler said.

"I heard you were in another fight, Demon Child," Lindsay laughed. "Was it over who gets to clean the bathrooms?" The cleaning the bathrooms part was slightly true. Whenever I get into trouble, I get sent to clean the bathrooms. But I usually don't mind.

"Oh go shove your heads into a well," I muttered, pushing Zach along. The main reason these three girls and I were enemies was because we were totally different. They were girly-girls, and I was a tomboy. And we hated each other for it.

"Oh Mrs. Hunion wants you in her office," Sklyer said, sucking on her gum. "Sounds like you're getting adopted." "Can't tell you who would want you though," Lindsay laughed.

"Same with you," I said.

"Oh we know who will Mrs. Hunion is gonna stick you with. The first disgusting hillbilly she comes across," Skyler mocked. My hands rolled up into fists.

Luckily Zach was there. "Come on Gabe. They aren't worth your time." And that's why I loved Zach.

* * *

For the truth to be told, I was scared that Skyler was right. For who else would want me? But as I entered Mrs. Hunion's office-praying that if it wasn't a disgusting hillbilly, that I would give Zach those two Yankees tickets I owed him- I saw that it wasn't. For it was a nice-looking gentleman with an ugly bow tie. Mrs. Hunion sat behind her desk. "Mr. Peabody, this is Gabriela Erskine. Gabriela, this is Mr. Peabody. I grinned. Could this be truly happening? A new life away from the rumors of the "Demon Child."

_"Now Gabe, keep your head,"_ I thought to myself.

"Well Gabriela, how would you like to join the family?"

I nodded.

* * *

** Underground, many miles away.**

As all that was happening, the Queen of all things Evil opened her eyes from her slumber...


	5. Semptionstion Part 1

January 8, 2014

Katrina is ill again. We don't know if she'll live. Other than that, we are fine. More members of our army have arrived.

-_Mr. Peabody_

* * *

I closed my suitcase. Zach stood still staring at the two Yankees tickets I had owed him in awe a few feet away from me. I was back in my dormitory. "Did you ever think this would happen?" I asked. Zach looked up.

"Huh? Oh, no, not at al-I mean yes, I always knew it would," he said as I gave him a glare. He gave me back the two Yankees tickets. "Here. I don't want them."

"No. I owed them to you. I lost the bet, remember?"

"Yes. But you saved my life, remember?"

I smiled at that memory fondly. That was the other thing that made us two best friends. While other people say my powers are demon's powers, Zach doesn't care. For I had saved him with them. And that bonded us. Made us best friends. We hugged.

"Goodbye," Zach said sadly.

"Goodbye," I said.

* * *

I would have to travel from the orphanage to Mr. Peabody's penthouse on my own, because I was a birthday present to a little boy named Sherman. A little brother. What could be better?

Mrs. Hunion gave me a hug. "Goodbye. This will do you good, Demon Child." I frowned. So that's why she picked me...

* * *

It was Saturday. "It was also Sherman's birthday," Mr. Peabody remembered getting up. It had been two days since he had turned human. So far no one but Sherman knew. It was odd, being human. But until Mr. Peabody could fix it...

Mr. Peabody got ready for the day. It was early in the morning. Gabriela Erskine would be showing up later on in the day. Mr. Peabody couldn't wait to see Sherman's expression. He was gonna be so happy.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Mr. Peabody frowned. Sherman had gotten a job as the paper boy, but it was to early for him to be back and it was to early for Gabriela to arrive. "Who could that be?" Mr. Peabody whispered to himself as he walked to the door. The doorbell rang again. "Coming!" Mr. Peabody yelled. He opened it. It was Penny.

* * *

I was now on my way, on the bus. After the bus, I would have to ride an airplane to get there.

I opened my backpack to reveal two Butterfingers from my roommates, Lindsay and Skyler. They were so happy that I was leaving, they gave me these. Or at least I think so. They were left on my desk with a letter that read:

**For you**

I opened one and took a bite out of it. It tasted alright. We might have been enemies, but we would never poison each other. I hope. A little girl, about five years old in age, watch me take a bite. She had golden hair and green eyes like Lindsay's. I noticed her staring. I held one Butterfinger out to her. "Want one?"

She nodded. She took it, opened it, and took a bite out of it. She reached into her pink backpack. "Me and Mommy are going to California. Do you wanna play?" She pulled out two dolls with messed up hair. I smiled. "Of course."

* * *

Underground, all the way in California, an old lady walked through a hallway with many swinging doors. She had more wrinkles and mules on her face than anyone could count. As she went through one swinging door after another, her speed quickened. For she was busy. The Queen of all things Evil needed her Semptionstion. But suddenly when she entered the room she had once had something in that she wanted, she screamed.


	6. The Child's Doll

January 8, 2014

Katrina is still ill. I'm very worried. More and more of our army has arrived. Soon it will be time for us to leave. But what if Katrina makes us all ill? Hope is somewhat fading.

-_ Gabe  
_

* * *

The little girl, who's name I found out was Marie, took another bite of the Butterfinger. "Look at me!" she said in a high pitch voice,"I'm wearing a new dress!" She motioned to her little doll, whose face was covered in drawings. The little girl grinned. I put my hand into the girl's backpack and pulled out a male doll.

"Oh, I just love, love you!" Then I made my girl doll get kissed by the male doll.

"Ewww!" Marie said happily. It had been a couple of hours now and the bus was now getting ready to stop.

"Marie!" a short, round woman called.

"Coming Mommy!" Marie cried. Marie began cleaning up. "Here." She handed me her male doll. "I want you to have this."

"Oh, I...I can't take this," I said.

"Take it! Take it!" She shoved it into my face. Reluctantly, I took it.

"Thank you. The bus stopped. As I was getting off the bus the mother stopped me.

"Thank you for watching her. I can't believe I fell asleep. Yeah I can. I've just been so tired lately."

"It's okay. But here, she gave me her doll." I held out the doll. The mother just shook her head.

"Keep it. She does that to all her friends. Once she gives them away, she won't ever take them back."

I got off the bus.

* * *

"Mr. Peabody?" Penny asked.

Mr. Peabody sighed. "Yes. It's a long story,but when I was trying to fix the Waybac, I was turned human."

Penny grinned. "That's soooooo cool! May I come in?"

Mr. Peabody nodded.

* * *

I was now on the airplane. As I plugged up my ears with my ear phones, the lady on the loud speaker said," We'll be approaching New York in about fifty minutes."

Before I knew it, I was out cold.

* * *

Sherman came running in. By then Mr. Peabody and Penny were already in a conversion. "Sherman, are you okay?" Mr. Peabody asked his son as Sherman huffed and puffed his way to a chair.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Mr. Peabody turned to Penny once again. "Then after all the twitching, I was human!"

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Everyone stood up and watched as I walked in. I grinned. "Hi Sherman."

"Who's that, Mr. Peabody?" my new little brother asked. I had recognized him instantly. For he was the only boy in the room.

"That Sherman, is your new **older sister**."


	7. Semptionstion Part 2

**Underground, California**

* * *

The old hag was freaking out. Where was that pup?! How did he escape?! The Queen of all things Evil will be here soon. Oh, oh what had happened on, that job that day...

"These Vampire bats will give you a fright, eating both day and night," the old hag, or Miss Downyies said, showing off the Vampire bats to the two children. It was 18 years earlier, but Miss Downyies looked the same.

The two children, twins in fact, pressed their faces upon the glass. They were looking for a new pet. One of the Vampire bats hissed, causing them to jump back in fright. Miss Downyies laughed, 'cause that's what happens when you press your face upon the glass...

Suddenly there was a ring at the door, giving awareness that someone new had arrived. Miss Downyies gasped as she recognized the Queen of everything Evil and her loyal sky reader. Miss Dowyies pushed the two children aside and walked up to the Queen. She curtsey. "What can I do for you, Queen of all Evil?" "I want to check on my Sempstion," the Queen of all things Evil commanded. "I'm sure he's fine, but we can check on him."

It was foretold when the Queen had been very very young, that she would die at the age of forty, but with the help of a all white pup Sempstion, or life-giver, she would live. But now the dog was gone...

Suddenly Miss Downyies remembered something. _"The children!"_ she thought. _"They must've stolen the pup. I have to just find the two children..."_

* * *

Sherman's eyes widened in surprise. "You got me an older sister?! It's kinda creepy knowing you read my journal, but in all this is pretty fantastic!" he exclaimed. Mr. Peabody introduced us both to each other.

"And I'm Penny!" the little girl cried. I laughed. Before I knew it, I was playing with my little brother. _My_ little brother. Man, I like the sound of that. Suddenly, the phone rang. Mr. Peabody answered it. It was Mr. Peterson.

"Hi Paul."

"Hi Peabody! Say I just got a new job that deals with this old legend history book, and I was wondering if, you could maybe help me?"

"Sure Paul. You can come right over if you want."

"Thanks Peabody."

"No problem."

Mr. Peabody hung up the phone. "Maybe Paul will know how to fix me," he whispered quietly.

"Come here so I can tag you!" Penny cried.

"Penny, your parents are coming over!"

"Okay!"

Suddenly the phone started to ring again. Mr. Peabody answered it. "Yes?"

"Oh hi. Listen have you seen an eighteen-year-old white dog? A weird old lady showed up over here wanting to know where he is," a male's voice rang out. A few other noises, like the scraping of chairs, were also heard.

"Uh, do I know you?"

"Oh sorry. Name's Gage Othangenthepo. I must've called you accidentally instead of my sis."

"That's okay. Name's Mr. Peabody."

"Whoa. The Peabody? The dog Peabody?"

Suddenly there was screaming on the other side of the phone. It sounded like cat's claws on a chalkboard. "Dogs!?" it screamed. "Dogs?!" Mr. Peabody slammed down the phone.

"You're it!" I said tagging Penny and slowing down to a stop after seeing Mr. Peabody's widened eyes. He looked like he just had a heart attack. "Are you okay Mr. Peabody?"

"Oh what? Oh yes I'm fine. Just fine."

"By the way you're it," Penny said tagging me once more. I groaned.

* * *

Penny's parents soon showed up. Penny, Sherman, and I really didn't really listen to this conversion(to busy playing in Sherman's room) so I'm switching POV to Mr. Peabody.

After serving the Petersons some green and blue tostadoas and nachos, we sat down and got to work. We-Mrs. Peterson and I surrounded Mr. Peterson as he flipped through the book. It was red and all ripped up. "Ah-here's one. It's called the Killer of Death." It read:

**The Queen of all Things Evil,**

**born in 1973, shall perish on August 14, 2013 in Tumbuc **

**but with the Sempston of a newborn white pup, she will survive to live another day. **

"But what the heck is a Sempstion?" Paul asked. "I have no idea," I whispered. But I recognized that word. Sempstion. From somewhere. But where?

* * *

**Underground, all the way in California...**

Miss Dowyies' gait should've been faster. She knew what was at stake, but still she walked slowly. She was now in the Queen of all things Evil's underground castle, off to see the Queen. Different types of guards-demons, Mogadorians, gargoyles, and statues- gave her good luck nods. For she was going to need it. Miss Downyies entered the throne room. The Queen of all things Evil( a Mogadorian) sat up high on the throne. Miss Downyies bowed.

"You promised me that nothing would happen to him!" the Queen of all things Evil yelled.

"I know,but the children you see-"

"No but the children you seeing! I should have you beheaded!" The Queen was about to clap her hands for the beheading when she said, " The children?"

"Yes. I fear two young twins stole your Sempston, my Queen."

The Queen rubbed her chin before snapping her fingers. "Damon, Edd! Listen to Miss Downyies and collect me my Sempston white pup!"

Miss Downyies grinned evilly.


	8. The Underground Watcher

January 12, 2014

We have left the hut! There is much excitement as Kaitlyn starts to rally us up for war. Wait a minute….my mother's name is Kaitlyn and she trained troops for war when she was young!

-_Gabe_

* * *

**Nacogdoches, Texas**

The radio played as two Class Five-the least powerful class of demons-demons rode in a red truck. Of course, to any passerby, they looked like two hot long shaggy haired men.

"Now when we get to Nacogdoches, I want you on your best behavior," the blue-eyed, long black haired one driving said. He chewed down on his Popsicle stick. Even though he hated Popsicles, he loved chewing on their sticks.

The brown haired and eyed one sitting next to him turned to face him. "And when am I not? Tell me Damon, tell me, when am I not."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Let's just say you're the scatterbrains of the operation."

The truck rolled to a stop. "We're here," Damon said. Edd looked around. All he saw was trees and shrubs.

"Man, when they said Nacogdoches was the oldest town in Texas, I believed them. But these people haven't even heard of the word houses haven't they Damon?"

Damon rolled his eyes again. "Edd, that's Nacogdoches." He pointed to a small, yet booming city not far away. "We're going underneath it. Right now we're in Shelby County."

"Oh." Damon and Edd both got out of the truck and slammed the doors.

Damon pulled out a map and said, "Now we'll meet Miss Downyies in the Underground Watcher, which should be around, ah hah, here." Edd turned to see Damon lift up a piece of the ground. Underneath the ground was stairs. Damon turned to face Edd. "You first."

The stairs led to a barely lit room filled with computers. Millions of Class four and five demons scrambled around watching every single human on earth. Three big screen TVs were hanging up on the far wall. Damon turned to face Edd again. "I've wanted to come here my whole life. Don't you dare mess this up for me," he said putting a finger on Edd's chest.

"Hello."

"Ahhhh!" Damon and Edd jumped. They turned. A women wearing a business suit with golden hair stood before them with Miss Downyies.

"Hello. I am The Mane 6."

"The Mane 6?" Edd asked.

"Yes. Like you demons, we have this Class like structure. Except us Manes, there are only ten of us and we are named after our ability to magic. Let me give you the tour." They all started to walk. "Welcome to the Underground Watcher. This is where we watch all the humans on earth to see if they know about us or are planning to rebel."

Edd shoved Damon. "Dude! She sounds like a robot!" he whispered. Damon groaned.

They walked up the tree steps to the three big screens TVs. "This is the Halfhopper family. They are waiting for their father figure." The Mane 6 motioned the big screen TVs.

One the TV screens a six-year-old showed his Lego Groot doll to his twin brother sitting in the car seat beside him. "I am Groot," he said smiling. His twin brother snatched his brother's Lego doll and stuck it's butt in the air.

"I am Butt."

The two boys burst out laughing. "Mom, Nathan said butt," their teenage sister in the row above them said

"Yes tattle tale."

Their sister rolled her eyes before going back to her phone.

"This is pointless," Miss Downyies barked. "We need to find Mr. Peabody now, for the ,um, Queen."

The Mane 6 turned to face Miss Downyies. "We found Mr. Peabody. He lives in New York." She turned to face the group of scrambling demons. "Pull up Mr. Peabody onto the TVs!" she yelled. The Halfhopper family was replaced with Mr. Peabody shaking hands with Paul Peterson.

"Freeze the TV," Damon said suddenly. The TV froze. "So that's the man we're going after...

* * *

It was odd having a brother and father. I kept repeating the same thought in my head.

"I have a brother and father, I have a brother and father..."

Around four o'clock the Petersons left.

"C'mon man

And with the local DBT news, LL Cool J with a triumphant comeback

but tonite...

Don't call it a comeback  
I been here for years  
Rockingmy peers and putting suckas in fear  
Makin the tears rain down like a MON-soon  
Listen to the bass go BOOM  
Explosion, overpowering  
Over the competition, I'm towering  
Wreckingshop, when I drop these lyrics that'll make you call the cops  
Don't you dare stare, you betta move  
Don't ever compare  
Me to the rest that'll all get sliced and diced  
Competition's paying the price

I'm gonna knock you out  
Mama said knock you out," I sang as I started to unpack. I had a pretty nice room. With one wall having my name written upon it with painted paper, my room was full of pretty cool stuff. I had a pretty nice blue bed, desk, and a bookshelf with a few _How to Draw_ books.

"Um, Gabe?" a young voice asked from behind me. I turned. Sherman was standing in my doorway.

"Hey Sherman!"

"May I come in?"

I nodded. "Of course."

"Do you like it here? I hope you do," Sherman said quickly, sitting on my bed next to my suitcase. I smiled and sat down beside him.

"I love it." Sherman's once worried face lit up.

"You do?"

I nodded.

"Oh Sherman!" Mr. Peabody yelled from down the hall. "Come here please!"

"I've got to go. See you later Sis!"

A little while after he left, I whispered," See you later Bro."

Snapping out of my thoughts, I decided to write Zach a letter.

Dear Zach,

I have arrived at Mr. Peabody's house, and let me just tell you, it is amazing! No one knows of my powers but me, so they treat me normally! I even get my own room! Sherman and Mr. Peabody are so nice and sweet. Zach, I take everything back I've ever said about being adopted. It is great.

From,

Gabriela

Sherman then suddenly ran into my room. "We're going somewhere for my birthday!"

"Where?"

Sherman thought for a minute. "I don't know."

* * *

Hispanic music started to play as soon as we entered the Mexican restaurant. "May I help you?" a waiter asked.

"The table for Mr. Peabody please."

"Right this way." As we rounded the corner to the tables, I saw a glimpse of Mrs. Peterson.

"Surprise!" the Petersons and all of Sherman's little friends yelled. . They were all hulded around one long table showered with presents. Mrs. Peterson walked up to us. "We wanted to give both Sherman and Gabe-yes you Gabe-a surprise party."


End file.
